Kim Possible: Reversal
by KharmicHammer
Summary: Drakken's latest invention changes Kim more than anyone could expect. Now it's up to Team Possible to stop the crazy villain before he can use it on the rest of the world! Eventual KiGo.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Kim Possible or any other Disney character. This story is not for profit, only for entertainment._

 _A/N: This takes place about a month after So The Drama._

 _Also, would like to thank ObeliskX for the prompt for this one, as well as Aorashi21 on deviantart for some inspiration!_

* * *

 **Kim Possible: Reversal**

Chapter 1 - Not Possible

"Shego!" The shrill yell of the great blue idiot echoed through the hallways, grating on her ears and instantly dampening her good mood. _If he just wants me to go fetch more Cocoa Moo, I'm going to fry something off him._

"Yeah, what do you want, Dr D?" She asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"I've finally done it! My greatest work of genius ever!" He cackled.

"You finally managed to color entirely inside the lines on the back of the kiddie placemat?" She suppressed the urge to shudder. The last 'greatest plan' had nearly killed everyone when it had blown up an entire mountain, and the one before that filled the lab with the most horrible stench she'd ever had the misfortune of experiencing. And then there was the whole Lil' Diablo debacle... She wondered how badly this one would fail.

"Yes! Wait, no, that's not important!" He held out an odd looking raygun proudly.

"Drew, isn't that just your Death Ray? The one that blew up in your hand?" Shego raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I repurposed the housing, but it's what's inside that counts. Just like in -" His grin slid off his face as she glared at him.

"If you start singing that crap from Snowman Hank, so help me..." She flared her plasma a little.

"Shego, just because we're evil doesn't mean we can't..." He trailed off as her plasma burned brighter. "Uh, anyway, this is my Reverser Ray! It will finally, completely, take care of Kim Possible! Muahahahahaha!"

"Reverser Ray? Is this more of your mind control nonsense? Because I would hate to have to explain my position on that again, especially after last time." She growled.

"No, no mind control this time, just the opposite." He grinned proudly. "The Reverser Ray will make her as clumsy as that buffoon who always follows her. Finally, we shall have victory over Team Possible!"

"Where did you get the idea for this one?" Since it didn't have anything to do with robots, she was pretty sure he'd had help.

"I could have come up with it on my own." Drakken said defensively.

"Right..." The green girl went back to working on her nails.

"Well, I was looking for the latest iKillEa catalogue. I wanted to order that new sonic destabilizer for the lair. I went through the pile in the break room, and I saw last month's issue of _Better Lairs and Death Traps_ , and it had a really neat article on team building exercises for minions, which reminds me that I -"

"Dr D, focus." She snapped. "The Reverser Ray."

"That's part of it, Shego. You see, one of the improvement tips was to identify why plans go wrong all the time and fix it. So I figured I need a way to get Kim Possible out of the picture. Then I can come up with a real plan!" He cackled.

"The ray." She repeated as she glared at him. "It still sounds a lot like mind control. And we are NOT going there again."

"Uh, first it's not anything mental, instead of altering her mind, it should destabilize her body, namely her reflexes." He stammered. "And second, the effect is only temporary. Just long enough for you to defeat her. And third, please don't hurt me!"

Shego sighed. While it would probably help her stress levels, frying Drakken could wait. The damn gun would most likely backfire anyway, so why worry about it now? She absently rubbed her side. Her comet powers had healed the damage from getting kicked into that tower, but she still felt some phantom pain from time to time. Ever since that night, the thought of fighting Kim just didn't have the same appeal. Maybe if this stupid plan actually worked like the big blue idiot said, she could get some revenge...

The memory of the rage on Kim's face squashed that thought. She might not be a hero any longer, but she had no desire to end up like the redhead. She didn't even know why she was still here with Drakken after everything that had happened.

 _Kimmie... I almost hope you don't show up._

* * *

 _'BeepBeepBEBeep!'_

Kim paused in her workout and picked up the Kimmunicator. "What's up, Wade?"

"Kim, there's a sitch right here in Middleton." Her hacker friend looked away, unusually serious for once. "Drakken's back, Shego too."

 _Shego_. Kim felt an odd mix of hate and guilt as she thought about the emerald skinned thief. Part of her looked forward to fighting the green girl again, making her pay some more for the deception with Eric, but the rest of her was relieved that apparently she hadn't hurt the other girl as badly as she'd feared. "I thought we wouldn't have to worry about them yet."

"Me too." Wade agreed. "It looks like they're out for revenge, though. Drakken took over the Bueno Nacho there and is threatening to use it to flood the town in molten cheese unless you surrender to him."

"Molten cheese?" She sighed. "This has to be his dumbest plan yet."

"Definitely in the top ten." He agreed. "Want me to tell Ron to meet you there?"

"Please and thank you." She said before hanging up and grabbing her mission gear.

She made it about halfway to the restaurant when Ron jogged up beside her, still dressed in his cheerleader gear. "Wade told me the sitch, KP. You okay about this?"

Kim kept silent for about half a block as she tried to frame a reply. "Sorta, not really. I kinna don't want to fight Shego, not after last month. I coulda killed her, Ron. If it had been anyone else..."

"You didn't though." He pointed out. He started to reach out also, but stopped, looking away.

She held back a sigh. They had tried a few dates since that night, and none of them had gone well. After the third one had failed miserably, they'd agreed to go back to just best friends, though that was taking some work. Things were still pretty awk-weird between them. And while they both wanted to go back to how things were before, neither of them had any clue how to get there.

"I nearly did." She admitted. "There was a moment where I wanted to."

Ron shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You're not like that, KP. 'Sides, you know how tough Shego is. I know you knew she could take it."

Kim was saved from replying as they rounded the corner and Bueno Nacho came into view. She glanced over at Ron, who nodded, and the pair slipped around back. They scaled the wall quickly and paused on the roof. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you check the security cams and see if Drakken has any hostages?"

"He doesn't, but there is a large bomb of some kind attached to the cheese vat." He said grimly. "I'm working on the specs for it now, but be careful, Kim. It looks even more unstable than his usual stuff."

"Right, thanks Wade." She grimaced and looked over to Ron. "I'll handle Shego if you two can take care of Drakken and the bomb?"

"On it." "onnit!" Ron replied and Rufus squeaked. The naked molerat quivered in anticipation, clearly eager to see this 'cheese bomb'.

She opened the small access hatch on the room and leaped down, landing in her combat pose. Shego, who had noticed the hatch opening, tapped her boss on the shoulder and pointed. Drakken turned towards them. "Kim Possible! Get her!"

The green girl sighed and dropped into her own stance, her plasma lighting up around her fists. She didn't reply with one of her usual quips or pet names. She launched a few halfhearted punches towards Kim, but none of them even came close to connecting. "Shego, are you-?"

"Shut up, Kim." ' _Kim.'_ Not 'Kimmie', not 'Cupcake', not even 'Princess'. Her tone was flat, uncaring.

"Is this about the Prom thing? I'm so sorry, I didn't -" Once again she was cut off, this time as Shego lashed out, a plasma-coated fist nearly clipping Kim's side.

"I said shut up!" Shego growled. She kicked Kim in the stomach, sending her flying back to crash against one of the tables. "Just... shut up!"

"That's perfect, Shego." Drakken cackled, pointing a red raygun at her as she tried to stand up from the wreckage of the table. "At last I will have victory! Mwahahahaha!"

"KP!" Ron shouted, diving towards her as the blue madman pulled the trigger. He managed to reach her just as the weapon fired. Purple rings of energy flashed out, bathing them both in a soft light. Kim bit back a scream as the beam tore into her. Dimly she could hear Ron's pained yelp next to her.

The next thing she knew, sirens cut through the air. "Shego, we need to go!" Drakken yelled.

"Did you intend for it to do that?" Kim blinked and saw the green girl glaring murderously at her boss while she pointed towards Kim and Ron. " _Did you!?_ "

"I admit the side effects might be a bit more than expected but it worked, Shego! Why are you so upset? Victory is ours!" The insane genius backed up from his furious assistant.

Kim tried to rise, but her body wasn't cooperating. She felt slow, uncoordinated. Somewhere next to her, she could hear Ron groaning, though there was something odd with his voice.

"Drakken! You-" Shego looked up as the flashing police lights lit up the main room of the Bueno Nacho. "We'll talk about this later, and you better hope I like the answers." She turned towards Kim. "Kimmie, I... sorry." She grabbed her boss and, with a graceful leap, vaulted the counter and disappeared out the back of the restaurant.

"Wait... Shego... uugh _hhhhh_..." She collapsed back with a groan, her body still refusing to cooperate. And her voice sounded off as well.

Her vision faded briefly to black and when it returned, uniformed GJ agents were swarming the building. One of them pointed at her and shouted, and she lost her tenuous grasp on consciousness...

* * *

She woke up again, recognizing the appearance of Middleton Hospital. She tried to get up from the bed, but her wrist was cuffed to the rail. _Why am I chained up like a criminal?_ She tried her other wrist, but it was also restrained. She shifted and tried to sit up, but her body still felt... _wrong_... as well as uncooperative.

One of the nurses peered into her room, looking down at her suspiciously. "Hmm, about time you woke up." She leaned out and called down the hallway. "Doctor Director, your suspect is awake."

"Very good, give us a few minutes, please." The one-eyed woman entered the room and glared at Kim. "Now, I don't know who you are, but if you think that Lipski will be able to help you now, you're going to be sorely disappointed. Which means your only chance for a deal is to tell us what your employer did to Team Possible. We have every available agent searching for them, so time is running out for you and your partner. Be smart and help yourself."

"I'm - I'm right here." She croaked. Her voice sounded weird somehow.

"Yes, and you're not going anywhere except to jail." Betty growled. "Now... Where is Kim Possible?"

"Here!" She repeated weakly.

"Just because you worked for Drakken doesn't mean you can get away with an insanity plea. You and your crazy partner had better come up with a better story for me." The older woman shook her head.

"Sheldon is your brother." She said quietly. "When you tested me on the GJ training course, I scored 373. You are -"

"It can't be." Dr Director stared at her. "You - if you're really Kim - wait here. I need to do some tests."

"Doctor Director, what happened to me?" Kim pleaded. "What did he do to me?"

Betty raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure you want to know." She held up a mirror for Kim.

Kim stared into the mirror, not recognizing the face staring back at her. A boy looked out from it, one that looked sort of like a Possible, but not really like her. Only the eyes remained the same. She touched her brow and the image did as well. "Is that me?" Now that she listened for it, her voice sounded 'boy' as well.

"Apparently." Dr Director replied. "I take it this is something to do with Lipski."

"He had a raygun of some kind." Kim said dully. "It shot these purple rays at me and Ron... Wait, what happened to Ron?"

"He... is in the next room. At least I'm guessing that's him." The head of GJ shook her head. "We'll have to have some tests run, and we need to catch Lipski before he can use this weapon again."

Kim nodded absently, but her attention was still mostly on the mirror she held. _It's not possible..._

* * *

 _Next Chapter: What happened to Ron. Shego's reaction to the Reverser Ray._

* * *

 _A/N 2: At the moment, this one looks to be about 6-10 chapters in total, though that could change as I write it. Also, the updates might be a little slow, due to work, life and other projects, sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible: Reversal**

Chapter 2 - Aftermath

Kim kept staring at the image in the mirror long after Dr Director had left the room. She wanted it to be a trick of some sort, an illusion or hologram or... something! She needed it to be, because this was just one more thing than she wanted to deal with right now.

A spike of worry shot through her. Just how much of her had Drakkens ray changed? Blushing furiously, she eased herself off the hospital bed and dashed towards the bathroom.

A quick check confirmed that yes, the blue idiot's ray had indeed changed everything.

Everything.

"Snap." Kim whispered, before turning and throwing up.

* * *

After she finally managed to compose herself, she ducked out of her hospital room and headed for the one next door. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach what she'd find, but she had to know what had happened to her best friend.

She pushed open the door. "Ron, you in here?"

A feminine voice answered her. "KP, is that you?"

"Yeah... sorta... kinna..." She nervously stepped into the room.

A girl stood next to the bed, staring anxiously at her as she entered. She looked... Kim could see 'Ron' in her features - she'd expected it - but it was still a shock. 'Ron' was busy looking her up and down as well. "You look... uh..."

"I know." She flushed. "Is it... Are you...?" She was so glad no one was trying to make her disappear by embarrassment right at the moment, because she would be completely gone. "Is everything... well... changed?"

"KP!" He blushed too.

"Sorry, I hadta ask." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is such a bad sitch."

"So messed up." He agreed. "How are we gonna fix this?"

"No idea. I guess first we need to get Mom to see if that ray did anything else to us. Maybe Wade can figure out how it worked and how to change us back." Kim said.

"I hope so." Ron frowned. "This is... wrong. Sick-wrong."

The pair sat quietly together for a while, neither wanting to speak. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Kimmie-cub?" Anne Possible looked in from the doorway, concern and confusion clear on her face. Her gaze went from Ron to Kim and back again. "Is that you?"

"Mom..." Kim felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I..."

"Kimmie?" The older Possible turned towards her and took a cautious step into the room.

"It's me, Mom." She braced herself. If her mother left the room now, she didn't know if she could hold it together.

Anne's arms encircled her, and she heard her mother's voice as the older woman hugged her. "It's okay, Kim. You're alive, that's all that matters. You're alive."

"Mom..." She hugged back.

"We were so worried when Doctor Director told us you were missing. We thought... It doesn't matter." Her mother smiled, blinking back tears.

Kim let herself stay like that for a bit longer, then reluctantly took a step back. "Mom, can you check... uh, well, what exactly Drakken did to us?"

"Of course, Kim. Anything you need." Her mother turned towards her friend. "Ron... Why don't you come along as well? We can run the tests on you at the same time, too."

* * *

"Explain to me why I shouldn't just fry you where you stand?" Shego let her glow course over her fists, the warmth of the plasma feeding off her fury. "Seriously Drew, this is too much!"

"But Shego!" The blue idiot protested. "We finally have Kim Possible out of the way! We can finally take over the world!"

The green girl glared murderously at her boss. "You don't get it, do you? What you did... Do you even understand how wrong this is?"

"But we're evil! We're supposed to... to..." He trailed off with a gulp as Shego's plasma flared brighter.

"You crossed the line. Again. Mind control chips, cloning, now this... I tell you no, and you do it anyway. And every time, it blows up in our faces. She kicked me into that tower last time. If it had been anyone else, they would have died! What do you think she's going to do this time?" Shego yelled.

"I'll just shoot her with the Reverser Ray again! You saw how well it worked! Finally, Kim Possible can no longer stop us!" Drakken gloated.

"Drakken..." Shego sighed and turned away. "Never mind. I'm done."

She headed towards her room, aware of the blue moron following her. "Shego... Shego! Stop! What did you mean, you're done?"

"I mean, I'm out, Drew. I quit. Don't follow me. Don't contact me. If I even get a hint that you do, I will make you suffer in ways you can't imagine." She shut the door behind her and gathered the few possessions she cared about. Anything else, she could just replace later easily enough.

"Shego? Shego!"

She ignored the blue man and his increasingly confused yells and continued down the hall and towards the exit.

"Shego?"

The green girl didn't look back as she shut the door to the lair behind herself.

* * *

Kim wasn't too suprised when Doctor Director showed up shortly after her mother had finished with the exam. The one-eyed woman carried a folder under her arm, as well as a small pad and pen. Without being asked, she seated herself in the chair next to Kim. "Miss... Possible, I have the results of your exam, as well as the findings from the forensic team that handled the site. The news isn't good."

She braced herself. "Tell me."

"The first bit of bad news is that not only did Lipski's ray cause your current overt physical changes, it also disrupted your neural pathways. I would imagine that you've been feeling uncoordinated, even dizzy perhaps?" The head of Global Justice waited for her nod. "It appears that Drakken was trying to _reverse_ , for lack of a better word, your physical training. Unfortunately, it also caused other changes, obviously."

"How though?" Kim asked. "I mean, genetically, it simply can't happen. There's no way for me to go from XX to XY. That's basic biology."

"Basic Earth biology, yes." Betty Director frowned. "That leads me to the second problem. The readings at the site are conclusive. The energy powering Lipski's ray is almost certainly extraterrestrial."

"It's alien..." Her eyes widened. "But how?"

"You know as well as I do that the world is far stranger than most people think. Given that Drakken works with someone who has powers granted from a comet, something like this is entirely possible, no pun intended." The one-eyed agent told her. "I don't know where he got this power source, but it is clearly far more dangerous than he realizes. Kim, I don't know an easy way to put this, but the final issue is the long-term effects of the ray..."

Kim felt her face pale as Doctor Director showed her the data.

* * *

Drakken paced in front of the assembled Henches and scowled. The men kept looking for Shego whenever they thought he wasn't paying attention to them. It wasn't fair. The sarcastic green woman wasn't even here and yet she still was playing havoc with his leadership.

Still, they were showing him more respect than normal. Once they'd heard that Kim Possible was out of the picture, for the time being at least, efficiency in the Lair had improved. If Phase Two went as smoothly, he estimated that the Project would be completed weeks ahead of schedule.

That left only the problem of Shego. Idly, he considered the Reverser Ray. She was part of the evil family, true, but even family needed discipline at times. Still, Shego had rescued him from GJ's clutches...

"No Reverser Ray for her." Drakken mused. "I need a way to get her back willingly."

An idea hit him. He walked over to his workboard and started writing down the equations. It was doable. And when it worked, even Shego would be forced to admit that he was a genius.

Once he was finished, he sent his Henches out to go gather the necessary materials. He grinned as he pictured a respectful Shego at his side once more, looking on as the world finally recognized him as its Supreme Ruler...

* * *

Kim glanced at Ron, who returned her nod. It still was totally awk-weird to see her BFF as a girl. Of course, that only reinforced the urgency of the mission. Global Justice had intercepted a call for help from a local lab. Some Henches wearing Drakken's uniform had been spotted breaking into the mechanical engineering department. Doctor Director had been reluctant to send them out, but Kim insisted and Ron backed her up, and in the end, the one-eyed woman had relented.

She did her best to ignore the dizzy spells that still bothered her. Ron looked equally unsteady. She hoped that Shego wasn't there. Not only was she still feeling conflicted about the green woman, but considering how _off_ she felt at the moment, she would be no match for the other girl.

"Drakken is so going down this time." Ron growled. Even her best friend's voice sounded just wrong to her.

"Oh yeah." She reached for her Kimmunicator and winced when she didn't find it in the usual place. Fortunately for them, Doctor Director had provided them with some mission gear for them to use, at least until they could get appropriate clothes of their own.

The pair rounded the corner and spotted the Upperton university campus. Kim led the way to the engineering lab, Ron following close behind. They saw a couple Henches outside the room, and dashed into action.

Kim's punches were sloppy and slow compared to usual, as were Ron's, but the pair still managed to take down the Henches. Bursting through the door, they found several more foes waiting for them.

"Get them!" The head Hench yelled.

"Why do they always say that?" Ron asked.

"Shut up and fight." She whispered back, grinning.

The fight didn't go as well as it normally would have. Kim felt slow, awkward. Ron was faring no better. They still held off the Henches, but she growled in frustration when the lead Hench ducked out the rear door with a satchel full of stolen tech.

"Snap." Ron had also spotted the escaping villain. "KP, get him. I'll finish here."

"On it, Ron." She tried to get around two of the Henches blocking her, but her changed body refused to cooperate. Instead of tumbling over them normally, she ended up tripping and falling face first on the ground. "Oww."

Ron took down one of the Henches with a punch then kicked the other's feet out from under him. He extended a hand and helped Kim back to her feet. "Sorry KP, I still feel super sick-wrong here. Even the monkey power isn't working right."

"Not your fault, Ron. This one's all Drakken. Why did he have to pick now to get all competent?" She looked around. "Doctor Director isn't going to be happy..."

* * *

Surprisingly, Doctor Director didn't chew them out for failing to prevent the theft. The one-eyed woman merely made sure they were unharmed and had her agents give them a lift back home.

"Uh, KP, I kinna need a favor." Ron asked when they were dropped off outside her house.

"What is it?"

"Could I borrow some clothes? I don't think Mom and Dad would understand about the GJ uniform."

"Snap." Between waking up in the hospital and trying to stop the robbery, she hadn't even considered that issue. "Yeah, of course you can."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I guess I should get you something too."

"Please and thank you." She started for her door.

Two water balloons greeted her as she opened the door. "Tweebs!"

"Who are" Jim started

"you?" Tim finished. "How did you get"

"past our security system?" His twin asked suspiciously.

"Jim, Tim, leave your sister alone." Anne Possible came up behind them. "She's had a rough day."

The tweebs shared a look, then turned a grin towards Kim. They exchanged nods and ran off towards their room, no doubt planning something. She shook her head - this was all she needed on top of everything else that had happened today.

She went to her room and sorted through her closet, looking for something for Ron to wear until they could get this problem fixed. She settled on some old mission clothes. Hopefully they'd get this fixed soon, before...

"How did your mission go?" Her mother's voice interrupted her musings. The other redhead looked as worried as she felt.

"It tanked." She said glumly. "I still feel totally uncoordinated, so the lead Hench got away before we could catch him and find where Drakken is hiding."

"I'm still looking into alternative solutions for you as well. It's not brain surgery, but I still remember my genetics training." Anne Possible hugged her. "We'll get this fixed, I promise."

"I know, Mom. It's just a bit... awk-weird." She was about to say more, but she heard Ron at the door. She met her best friend down there and they exchanged the extra clothes.

"Ronald, would you like to join us for dinner?" Anne asked.

"Sorry, Dr Mrs P, my parents said I gotta explain the sitch to them." He apologized. "Seeya tomorrow, KP."

"Later, Ron."

* * *

Kim woke up the next day, still trapped in her changed body. Even the mirror offered no help, merely showing her the male face that she reluctantly had to accept as 'hers'. Getting dressed didn't help matters much either. Yesterday, she'd been too busy to really dwell on her situation. Today however...

She put on the clothes Ron loaned her and went to breakfast. Aside from a few concerned looks, her parents gave her space, which she appreciated. The tweebs, on the other hand, waited until she was seated and took several pictures before running off.

She met up with Ron later that morning. Fortunately, with school out for the summer, they were spared that particular nightmare in their current state.

"Gawd, can you imagine what Bonnie would say if she saw us?" Kim said.

"I think I'd rather spend the entire night in the monkey house at the zoo." Ron shuddered.

Kim eyed her friend. "How're you holding up?"

"It's so weird. I thought monkey magic was the strangest thing I'd have to deal with. But this?" Ron shivered. "I always hoped I'd _have_ a girlfriend in highschool, not be the girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'm not liking this much either. Dad has hardly said two wrods to me. You know how he's always been about me and boys, this has him thrown for a loop." She said.

"Bah, I can't think on an empty stomach. Wanna hit Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

"It's a crime scene, Ron. GJ is still going all over it looking for clues."

"Snap. Mall food court then?" He asked.

"And risk running into Bonnie?" She pointed out.

Ron looked down at his female body. "Maybe I'm not that hungry after all."

"Well, I'm sure Mom won't mind fixing some lunch for us." Kim said.

* * *

Kim and Ron looked up from their meal when someone knocked on the door. Ron smiled. "Do ya think that's GJ? Maybe they found something for us?"

"Let's find out." She said, sharing her friend's hope.

"Excuse me." A japanese girl said from the doorstep. "I am looking for Stoppable-san, or Kim Possible. I am... a friend."

"Yori?" Ron said. "Why the disguise?"

"I do not know you." The ninja stepped back a pace. "How do you know me?"

"It's me, Ron!" Her friend protested, holding up his hands. "And this is Kim."

"You will not trick me, villain! Surrender and tell me what you have done with the real Stoppable-san!" Yori pulled a short blade.

"Whoah, I'm telling the truth." He said, still unwilling to fight her.

"I will not fail." The ninja lashed out and they leaped back...

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Why Yori is visiting. Ron and Kim have more problems with the changes. What happened with Shego. Bonnie. The next mission._

* * *

 _A/N: Of course Kim and Ron aren't going to be able to get along with this that easily. Bonnie will find out, of course...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Possible: Reversal**

Chapter 3: Complications

"You will not stop me from completing my mission!" Yori growled as she threw another star at Kim. The cheerleader blocked the weapon awkwardly.

"Yori, please, you have to listen to us!" Ron tried. "It's me, the Ron-man!"

"You are not the monkey master." Her eyes narrowed.

"I am. I can prove it. Uh, here!" Ron concentrated but nothing happened. "Snap! The one time I want that monkey stuff to show up and it doesn't." The ninja advanced on them. "Wait! I know. When we went to Yamanouchi, I asked why we couldn't take the van and you told me it would be my honor to walk."

Yori paused, still staring at him suspiciously, but she relaxed a little and stopped attacking them. "That is not enough."

"We stopped Fukushima from stealing the... uh... thing I'm not supposed to talk about." He leaned in close and whispered something to Yori. "That."

The ninja frowned but sheathed her blades. "Very well. I will accept that you are who you claim to be."

"Booyah!" Ron smiled. "The Ron Factor still works at least!"

Kim sighed, but she was relieved her friend had managed to convince Yori, at least for now. "Why don't we go inside and discuss this more?"

"That would be ideal... Kim?" The ninja said doubtfully.

As they were going back into the house, Kim leaned in to speak briefly with Ron. "How did you know how to stop her?"

"Well, fighting wasn't working, so I tried to think what you'd do, KP. I mean, Yori's not our enemy. So yeah, went with the talking thing." He shrugged.

"Good call." She agreed.

Once they were inside, Yori eyed them. "I believe that now it would be your honor to explain this... 'sitch' - I believe that is the right term?"

"That's right." Kim said. "Here's what happened..." She briefly told the ninja what had happened. "... and we woke up in the hospital looking like this."

The ninja turned to face Ron. "And since this Drakken shot you with the ray, you have been unable to summon your Mystic Monkey Power?"

"Yeah, not that I mind that part too much." He said.

"Then the danger Master Sensei foresaw is already here." Yori looked worried. "He warned that your destiny is clouded. That your place on your path is in jeopardy."

"That doesn't make sense." Kim frowned. "Why would changing into a girl stop him from accessing his Monkey Power?"

"I cannot say. Perhaps if he were to regain his center once more, his power might return. I will consult Master Sensei and see what wisdom he might offer."

"Please and thank you." She said.

* * *

Kim showed Yori to the guest room and went back to find Ron. She paused in the doorway and took a long look at her best friend. She'd been so busy that she hadn't really taken the time to note just how much he'd changed. Gone was the sandy-haired boy she'd known since pre-K.

In his place was a girl. She had short blonde hair that hung down to her shoulders. She wasn't quite as tall as when she was a guy. She had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. All in all, she was... well, pretty _cute_.

Kim froze as the implications of that thought hit her. More than just her body must have changed if she was looking at other girls that way. How much of her had Drakken's ray altered?

She dashed back upstairs and stood in front of her mirror. Since the ray had hit her, she'd done her best to avoid looking at all the changes, hoping that whatever had happened to her would prove to be only temporary. Still, she needed to face the fact that she might not be going back to normal any time soon.

She sighed at her reflection. If it hadn't been her, the boy she saw would definitely be someone she'd be interested in. A redheaded boy stared back at her, and she could see an echo of what her brothers might look like in a few years. She was definitely taller than she had been as a girl, her build bigger than even Ron had been. Her hair had also changed. It was now shorter that it had been, barely reaching the base of her neck. Even her eyes looked different. They were still green, but there was something off about their shape.

Kim rejoined Ron in the living room. Her best friend looked sad. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Didja see how Yori treated me? Like a total freak. This tanks." He sagged down on the couch. "I was kinda hoping, well, she might give me a chance, but man, I got not shot looking like this."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'd help ya if I could." She told him.

"I know, KP. I just wish we could find Drakken and thump him good this time. He deserves it so much." Ron said. "Make him fix us and then I'll get a date with Yori."

* * *

Kim's parents had no problem when Kim asked if Yori could stay in the guest room for a few days. Her mother warmly welcomed the ninja girl, and insisted on making her brainloaf for dinner that night. Her father offered to give her a tour of the space center the next day.

She called Wade, but the hacker hadn't been able to find any new data on Drakken's ray. He still seemed uncomfortable with her new appearance and hung up shortly after promising to keep looking for an answer.

Kim lay in bed for a while as she thought more about the events of the past few days. Getting hit by Drakken's ray, changing into a boy, losing all her skills. Thinking Ron looked cute as a girl. Gawd, that one was totally awk-weird. And to cap off the weirdness, she'd even found herself thinking _Yori_ looked kinda hot too...

Her dreams that night proved no better. They took her on dates with girl-Ron, Yori, Monique, Shego, and - to her horror - even one with Bonnie. Her eyes snapped open after that one, and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of ever going on a date with her longtime nemesis.

As she lay there, she became aware of yet another problem that had, for lack of a better term, arisen. She groaned, frustrated. This was just great. Of all the problems she'd anticipated, this hadn't been on the list. She had no idea what to do about it, either. And there was no way she could get up until things... settled down.

"Kim! Mom says breakfast is ready!" One of her brothers yelled up from downstairs, doubtless their version of 'go get your sister'.

"Nononononono..." She panicked. If she didn't go down to breakfast soon, her mother would be sure to stop by and check on her. And if that happened...

"Snap." She looked around for something that could help her and her eyes eventually fell on her backpack. She awkwardly got dressed in her borrowed clothes, _the problem_ not making things any easier, and grabbed her pack. She held it in front of herself, covering up _the problem_ , at least well enough for her to survive breakfast. Gawd, if her brothers found out about this...

Kim made her way downstairs and gingerly sat at the table, not releasing her pack until she had hidden her problem. Yori greeted her politely while her mother chased her brothers around the kitchen and futilely tried to get them to put down their latest experimental rocket. Thankfully for her, by the time she finished breakfast, _the problem_ had settled down.

"Kim-san, might we check on Ron-san after this? Until I receive a message from Master Sensei, I must assume that the true threat to him is yet to be revealed." The ninja asked.

"That might be for the best, at least until this sitch gets fixed." She agreed.

They left her house and headed over towards Ron's place. Ron met them outside. "Man am I glad to see you, KP. Things with my folks just keep going all kindsa weird." He turned to Yori. "Have you heard anything from Master Sensei yet?"

"I have not." The ninja said regretfully. "When I do, it will be my honor to relay his message to you."

"Snap." He faced Kim again, blushing curiously. Once again, Kim found herself considering just how cute Ron looked as a girl. "Uh, KP, do you think we could stop by the mall? I sorta-kinda need... well..." He glanced apologetically at Yori.

"Could you give us a moment, Yori?" She asked the ninja.

"Of course." Was it her imagination or did the other girl hesitate?

Once she had taken a few steps back, she leaned in and spoke quietly to Ron. "Okay, what's up Ron?"

"I, uh, that is... you forgot..." He glanced down, his face reddening even more as he whispered fiercely. "I don't have a bra."

"Sorry Ron. I can't believe I didn't think of that." She also blushed. How could she have not remembered that? Then her own blush got worse as looking down to where Ron had gestured brought her attention to the source of that issue, which threatened to make her own problem from earlier this morning return... "Of course I can help you."

"Thanks KP!" Her... _his_ face lit up in relief.

They collected Yori and proceeded to the mall. Kim wanted to head to Club Banana immediately, but Ron had skipped out on breakfast and didn't want to shop until after they visited the food court. Luckily, it was fairly empty still, as the mall had just opened.

They had almost finished eating when a familiar voice sent a spike of worry through Kim. "Oh no, why did she have to show up today?"

"Oh what do we have here?" She didn't need to turn around to know that Bonnie was sneering at them. "Sitting at the cheerleader's table, no less."

"Hey, I am a cheerleader!" Kim groaned inwardly as Ron defended himself.

"Hardly." Bonnie looked him up and down dismissively. "You might be second-string material, but you're not on our squad."

"I'm the mascot!" He insisted.

"Nonsense, that loser Stoppable is..." The brunette's eyes widened and a huge smirk grew on her face. "Oh! This is too good. If you're Stoppable, then this must be..." Her grin turned predatory as she faced Kim. "What happened? Did your do-gooder routine finally backfire on you, Possible?"

"Please not now, Bonnie." That sinking feeling in her stomach got worse.

"Tara, get a picture of this." Bonnie ordered her companion, though she had her own phone out as well. "I think the whole squad deserves to know about this."

"Bonnie, don't!" She protested.

"And do I even need to tell you how much you're off the squad, Possible? Unless you'd rather take Stoppable's spot as the mascot." The brunette laughed as she turned away. "Today has been better than Christmas."

"Possible-san, is she one of your foes? It would be my honor to deal with her." Yori volunteed.

"No, that's just Bonnie being Bonnie." Ron grumped.

"Are you done, Ron? I'm so not hungry anymore." Kim said. "Let's just hit Club Banana and go home."

"Yeah, that kinna killed my appetite too." Her best friend agreed. "Let's just get this done."

* * *

Monique didn't believe them at first, but after quite a bit of convincing she agreed to help them get some new outfits. "This is weird, even for you, GF. Once I'm off work, you're gonna have to TMATD."

"Tell Me All The Details." Kim filled in to a confused Yori. "Monique kinda has her own thing going, takes a bit to get used to."

"So it seems." The ninja replied.

"So I'm guessing you're here cause you two need some clothes?" Her friend asked.

"Yup." Ron said. "KP loaned me some stuff, but we might be stuck like this a while."

"Well, you're in luck. The new summer stuff just got in yesterday." Monique led them back into the store. "Let's find you something that works."

With Monique's help, she got herself a few outfits, including some mission gear so she wouldn't have to rely on the borrowed GJ stuff. Ron likewise found some clothes, including a couple bras, though he practically hid from Monique when she rang up his purchase. They were on their way back home, when her Kimmunicator went off.

 _BeepBeepBEBeep!_

"What's up, Wade?" She asked the hacker.

"Trouble, Kim." The hacker said. "There's something happening at the Space Center. A general alert went out, but I haven't been able to reach anyone since then, and power appears to be out as well. Looks like some sort of EMP."

"Snap. Do you think it's Drakken?" Kim frowned.

"No idea. I'll keep working and see if I can get you more information. I also arranged for a ride for you." He checked another screen. "Should be there in a few minutes."

"You rock, Wade." She told him.

"One more thing. I updated the pattern on your battlesuit. It will automatically adapt to the changes in your body, at least until we find a solution." He showed her the schematics for her new suit.

"About that solution..." She started hesitantly.

"I'm still working on it, Kim. It would help if I had a more detailed scan on the energy from the gun, or better yet, the gun itself. As it is, I've reconstructed most of the energy pattern, but the last bits are highly unusual. I'm still having trouble getting a solid read on them" Wade apologized. "I'll keep searching."

"Please and thank you."

* * *

"... And I really appreciate the ride, Mr Adders." She thanked her driver.

"I'm just glad I could help. I owe you after you saved me from those mutant chihuahuas. Though I must say, I hope you find your way back to how you were." He chuckled. "God save me from those mad science types."

She joined Ron and Yori in front of the gates of the Middleton Space Center. Her heart sank a little when she saw her father's car parked in the lot. Kim hoped he was all right, whatever was going on.

"So what's the plan, KP?" Ron asked.

"I'd normally say split up and see what's the sitch, but since you and I aren't at full strength, let's stay together while we scout." Kim said.

"You know I always have your back." He replied.

"It would be my honor to assist you." Yori volunteered.

"Let's go then." She led the way through the gates and into the complex.

Wade had been correct when he said he hadn't picked up any power signatures from the Space Center. All the lights were out, even the emergency ones. Something had knocked out every single thing that ran on electricity.

As they entered the main building, she found that it wasn't just the machinery that had been knocked out. People littered the halls, none of them moving. She breathed a sigh of relief when she checked and determined that they were all merely unconscious, not dead.

"What could have done this?" Yori asked.

"Zombies?" Ron guessed.

"Ron..." Kim groaned. "First, they're all alive and unharmed, no bites. Second, why would zombies knock out the power? And third, there are no such thing as zombies!"

"But the movies..." He insisted.

"Look, it's obviously one of the usual lunatics. Maybe it's even Drakken. We could catch him and make him fix us." She pointed out.

"Yeah, alright. I still say it's zombies..." Ron followed reluctantly.

They slipped down the halls until they reached a conference room. The three teens peered inside. "Okay, I guess you're right, KP. It's not zombies." Ron said quietly.

A small silver-blue orb of pure energy hung in the middle of the room, making a high-pitched whine as it spun in midair. Sparks leaped off it, and an ozone smell filled the room. "That so can't be good." Kim spoke softly.

"Possible-san, what should we do?" The ninja had a knife out but was also staring at the orb.

"Not a clue." She turned on her Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"... _im I ... mporal ene ... ture ... I ..._ " The signal faded out. Whatever the orb was, it was still disabling anything electronic in the area. Even the advancements Wade had made for the Kimmunicator weren't protecting it.

"Not good." Ron said quietly.

"We can't just leave whatever this is here. What if the effect gets stronger? It could take out power to all of Middleton." Kim stepped into the room.

The instant her foot crossed into the room, the orb stopped its spinning. A small beam of blue light shot out, illuminating her. It didn't hurt, but she found herself unable to move. The orb took on a dark red hue and sped towards her. She tried to move, but she still couldn't. The bea, that had touched her had apparently frozen her in place. She could only watch as the orb struck her chest, bathing her in the same silver-red glow.

"KP!" "Possible-San!" Her friends yelled.

She felt herself being pulled by the orb, though she couldn't see where. The light surrounded her and a loud roar deafened her to any outside sounds. The pulling sensation increased until Kim thought she was going to be ripped apart...

* * *

Ron and Yori stared in horror at the spot where Kim had been standing. The weird energy orb had struck her, a bright red glow surrounded her, and then she was gone. Not unconscious like the scientists and other Space Center employees.

Gone.

The orb was gone too, with no sign of its presence aside from the still-sleeping people littering the room. The instant it had vanished, the emergency lights had turned on, so Ron guessed that the thing really was gone. Only it had taken his best friend with it when it left.

"KP!" Ron ran through the halls as he checked the various rooms, Yori following close behind.

"I do not think she is here, Ron-san." The ninja said sadly when they'd returned to the conference room.

"Wade!" Ron tried his Kimmunicator. "We've got an emergency!"

"Ron!" The hacker looked relieved. "I've been trying to reach you guys. Whatever caused the blackout was also interfering with my signals. Are you all right? I detected a large energy surge moments ago."

"Kim's gone, Wade!" He shouted. "There was this weird orb thing, it hit her... and now she's gone! We looked everywhere, there's no sign of her. You gotta do something!"

"On it!" The hacker typed something. "Bring me to where Kim was so I can do some scans."

"You gotta help us!" He carried the Kimmunicator to where Kim had stood.

"I'm on it." Wade repeated.

"What happened to Possible-san?" Yori asked.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: What happened to Kim._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Possible: Reversal**

Chapter 4 - Search

Kim groaned and pulled herself off the floor, taking a moment to brust the dust off herself. _Dust?_ She looked up, her eyes wide. She was standing in what was left of the main building of the Space Center, though it looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago. She peered around. "What happened?"

She searched the ruins, but there was no sign of Ron or Yori or even the unconscious scientists. In fact, she couldn't find a single human, dead or alive, at all. That bad feeling in her stomach returned. She was starting to get an idea of what had happened to her, and she really hoped that it wasn't what she thought. _It can't be... I already dealt with this sitch._

She checked the few cars in the lot that seemed the most intact, but none of them would start. With a sigh, she set out walking back towards town. Maybe she could find some answers there.

The roads were just as deserted as the Space Center had been. Only a few rusting vehicles scattered abandoned on the sides or crashed in the middle. Still no sign of anyone. Worse, she'd seen only a few birds, and the grass and trees were sickly shade of brown. Even the sky had an angry red tinge to it.

Kim soon reached the outskirts and made a short detour to the library. A quick check of the archived papers confirmed her suspicions. The last entry was almost twelve years from today's date. _Well, not today, but the day I left_. And from the looks of things, that had been some time ago.

The headline on that paper wasn't much help. ' _Supreme Darkness Reaches Middleton_ ' and _'Global Justice Task Force Defeated_ '. Unfortunately, the rest of the story was unreadable, so she had no more details than that.

Kim decided she'd lingered too long and headed for her home. "No..." She whispered, her heart sinking.

The entire block had been levelled. Only a few scorched pieces of concrete remained. That and the wreckage of her Roth. Somehow, the license plate had survived relatively intact and hung from the remains of the bumper.

She was about to investigate further when strong arms grabbed her from behind, one hand clamping over her mouth. She reacted instantly and slammed an elbow back, but whoever held her was too experienced for that and easily blocked it. She twisted instead, turning to break the hold.

Familiar emerald green eyes widened as they met her own gaze. "Princess... It really worked?"

"Shego." Kim growled. "I should have known you were behind this." She launched a kick that her longtime adversary dodged effortlessly.

"Kimmie, stop. We can't do this, not here." The green woman made no move to fight back.

"Why not? I see you already destroyed everything, was ruling the world not enough? You had to destroy it too?" She said bitterly. She punched again at Shego. Her anger grew even hotter. Not only was her changed body still not cooperating fully, but her enemy wouldn't even fight her.

An eerie howling echoed from the west and Shego's eyes widened, an emotion Kim had never seen before from the green woman entering them. Fear. "We have to _GO!_ " She grabbed Kim's arm and started running towards the south.

Kim used the one positive aspect of her new body and broke the thief's grip. She smiled slightly at Shego's shock. At least she wasn't completely helpless against the green woman. "I'm not going anywhere, and certainly not with you!"

The howl sounded again, definitely closer. Shego looked in that direction again then back at Kim. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, but not here. We really have to go, or we'll both die. _Please!_ "

Kim blinked. This was the first time she'd ever heard the proud thief sound like she was, well, begging. And genuinely scared. "Everything?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, now let's go!" Shego took off in a run.

She followed the thief, doing her best to keep pace with her. They ducked through ruined buildings and around abandoned cars until they reached a very familiar skeleton of a building. "The hospital?" She asked doubtfully.

"Trust me." The green woman vaulted over a fallen door and started down the halls. Kim followed along, taking the opportunity to look the other woman over. If it had been twenty years or more for Shego, she couldn't tell. The woman looked even better than she had the last time Kim saw her. She was in her prime, and if some of her curves were gone, it was because they'd been replaced with a layer of muscle.

"Open sesame." The thief growled as she knocked on the door to the janitor's closet. It creaked open and a man wearing some sort of paramilitary gear, including a ski mask, waved them in. Shego ran through and motioned for Kim to join her.

The man stared at Kim for a moment, but Shego shook her head. He looked like he was going to say something, but that howl sounded once more, this time very close. He gulped and waved for Kim to get in the room. She did reluctantly, and as soon as she was inside, he carefully replaced the battered door. Once it was back in place, he pressed one of the bricks on the wall. With a soft hiss, a portion of the wall slid to the side, revealling a secret passage.

She followed the two down the passage, making a mental map as they made their way through the dark halls. After numerous twists and turns, they emerged into a large chamber. "We're here, Cupcake."

"This is your lair?" Kim asked doubtfully.

"Nein! Zhis is _my_ lair, fraulin!" Hans Heinrich DeMenz, better known as Dementor, waddled in from a side room. "Und now you are here at last! Vell done, Shego. Vell done."

* * *

Ron sat despondantly in the Possible's living room. "I'm sorry Dr Mrs P, we looked everywhere but there was no sign of her. Even Wade couldn't pick up anything. She's gone."

"I know you tried your best, Ronald. You wouldn't have left her if there was any chance of finding her. We don't blame you." Anne told him.

"Yes, well, in my day, people didn't just vanish into orbs of energy." James said.

"We know, dear." The brain surgeon replied.

He stayed for a while longer, but eventually he found himself returning to the Space Center. It took a call to Doctor Director to get him past the guards posted there after the incident, as none of them recognized him as a girl. Once that had been cleared up, he headed towards the main building.

"Wade?" He wasn't surprised when the hacker answered his call right away. The boy looked as worried as he felt. "Can you run some more scans? I've gotta do something or I'm gonna go crazy."

"Sure thing." Wade said. "I have a theory about what happened to Kim, but it would be good to get some more data before I share it."

"May I assist, Ron-san?" Yori spoke up from next to him.

"Yori!?" Ron startled. "How did you get the guards to let you in? It took me forever and I still hadta call Dr D."

The other girl gave him a flat look and Rufus, who had been doing some searching on his own, paused to roll his eyes at his human. Ron blushed. _Right, ninja_... He pushed back his hair, annoyed by how long it'd grown since he'd been zapped by that damn ray. He kinda wished Kim were here so he could ask her for advice, but even he knew that asking his ex-sorta-girlfriend for advice on asking out another girl, this soon after their breakup, was a Very Bad Idea.

They went over the spot Kim had disappeared from one more time. When they'd finished, Wade told them the results of his findings. "It's what I was afraid of. Kim was involved in a major temporal dislocation event."

"Uh, and in english that is?" Ron asked, confused.

"tim'travl!" Rufus chirped, annoyed.

"Booyah, thanks buddy."

"Ron-san, if Kim-san has been taken through time, how will we retrieve her?" Yori inquired.

"I have no idea. But we'll figure something out. I'm not going to give up on her." He said.

"Yes, it would be most dishonorable for you to abandon your girlfriend." Was it his imagination or did that last bit sound like a question. Rufus must have thought so too, because the molerat gave him a nudge and pointed towards Yori with a 'don't be an idiot' look.

"Kim and I aren't together." He told her. "I mean, we were, but only after her last boyfriend turned into goo. And only for a couple weeks. We tried it, but it was awk-weird in the extreme. Like dating my sister. If I had a sister. A hot, redheaded sister..." He cut off as Yori glared at him and Rufus shook his head in despair.

"idiit..." The rodent commented.

Ron watched Yori stalk away. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Drakken installed the last piece of his remodeled Reverser Ray. This version had a lower power output, but could be used without the annoying recharge period the first version had. With this, it would finally be time to start The Plan!

The blue man grinned at the thought.

The first step was obvious: find Shego. He'd heard rumors that Professor Dementor was employing some superpowered woman now. Apparently his former bodyguard hadn't taken much time before finding someone else to work for. Well, once he showed her his new and improved Reverser Ray, she'd return to where she belonged, at his side.

After that, Phase Two would begin. A special model of the Ray was under construction already. Once it was completed, he would finally take his place as the rightful ruler of the world.

At last, the world would be his!

* * *

"Shego!" Kim shouted. "I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted you!"

She dropped into her combat stance, stumbling slightly. She kicked out at the green woman, driving her back. While her opponent was off balance, she looked around for an escape route. She saw the tunnel back to the hospital was only watched by the guard from before. She dashed towards the man, hoping to get past him before Dementor could order more guards could intercept them.

"Kim, wait!" The man said. His voice sounded very familiar. "You can't leave. Please, it's not what you think."

"Get out of my way... wait... Jim?" She paused.

"Hey Kim. I wanted to tell you before, but it wasn't safe up there." Her brother removed the mask. "Please, stay and listen. It's important."

"Jim, why are you with _them?_ And where's Tim? And Mom and Dad?" Kim asked.

"They didn't make it." Jim frowned. "I'm here - we're all here because we're trying to save the world."

"Him? And Shego?" She nodded doubtfully towards the villains.

"Yes." Her brother said seriously. "Will you trust me long enough to learn what is going on?"

"Did they mind control you or something?" She asked suspiciously.

"More like Dementor was the one controlled." Another familiar voice spoke up from a door on the side of the room. A man walked in, and it only took Kim a few moments to recognize her friend from the past. "Hello, Kim." Wade said.

"Wade? You too?"

"Please, just listen. We don't have much time." He looked past her towards Shego. " _She_ sensed you and now she's on the way. We've got maybe half an hour."

"Snap." Shego paled.

"We all knew it was a risk." Jim sighed. "We were committed when we activated the prototype."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim broke in, wanting some answers. "What is going on here? Who are you so afraid of? Is it that Supreme Darkness person I saw in the headline on that paper?"

"We're trying to stop this from ever happening. That's why we brought you here." Wade sat down at a nearby table. "All this goes back to Drakken and his Reverser Ray."

"Drakken is the Supreme Darkness?" She asked.

"He's not, but he's the one responsible for her." Jim said. "Trust me, if it was just Drakken, we could have handled that, no problem."

"Then who? Electronique? Evil clone?"

"Hana, the YoNo." Shego spoke up.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Kim gets some answers, Ron gets a clue, and someone gets a kiss!_

* * *

 _A/N: This one's a little shorter than normal, but the ending just sorta worked. Plus, I wanted to get it done before my vacation. The next one is already about a quarter done, but it might be a little late, as I'll be on vacation for a week or so._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


End file.
